Prickling
by rin2yume
Summary: -ONESHOT- It's late at night, nothing around to disturb me from fighting monsters...Phew, I guess I'd better take a break...Hm? I hear something coming... -NOTE: NOT WRITTEN IN LLOYD'S POV-


**Rin:****So this is what you readers get when Rin wants to write a random Zelloyd and it's past midnight and she's feeling exhausted from trying to draw PANTS. I SUCK AT DRAWING PANTS.  
Anyways, enjoy your Zelloyd. –snicker snicker-**

* * *

"_One, two_."

The boy sheathed his twin swords and took a deep breath. It had been a stressful day, fighting off stray monsters that dared to wander near their camp. Usually, the monsters gave up by this time of night, but they had not for some reason. The beasts had been known to be drawn to inner turmoil, yet the boy could not feel any to be troubled over.

"_Not yet_."

It was a tiny whisper in the pit of his heart. The brown haired boy crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. He closed his chocolate eyes and thought. Not yet? What could that mean? The brunet tried to pin a meaning on this phrase, but found it to be futile. He breathed in again, listening for footsteps or something similar.

There were footsteps, behind him. One, two. One, two…

Okay, whatever it was, it had two feet. The brunet unfolded his arms and placed his hands on the hilts of his twin swords, ready to draw them at a moment's notice. The boy paused and grinned, with an inner chuckle at his thoughts. The stoic look on his face returned as he knelt down.

The footsteps were getting louder. One, two. One, two…

"_Any moment now_."

The brunet held his breath, waiting patiently for the thing to get within striking distance. Clenching his teeth, the boy gripped his swords tighter.

They were close now. One, two. One, two…

"Hyah!"

The brunet drew his swords and pounced on the silhouette. It was tall with a strong head upon its shoulders. The boy held a sword to its throat, the other sword ready to pierce the being in case it tried to run or attack. There was a tiny glinting on the silhouette's chest, something comparable to a spherical jewel.

"Hey hey hey," the being spoke, "is that any way to greet the Great Zelos Wilder?" The brunet furrowed his brow and sighed. Sheathing his swords, he lightly folded his arms.

"Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people," the boy retorted. He eyes were adjusting to the light, or lack thereof. The moonlight shone in between the trees and the brunet began to make out the features of Zelos' face. His lengthy red hair fell over his shoulders, some of it short enough to caress his slightly pallid cheeks.

"Oi, Lloyd, you listening?" Zelos asked, waving a gloved hand in front of the chocolate eyes. Lloyd jerked, moving his eyes to meet Zelos' cornflower blue ones. Suddenly, Lloyd's mouth opened wide to release a yawn. There was a light chuckle from Zelos, who placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"_Quicker, quicker_."

Lloyd felt his heart begin to pound. Feeling his face go hot, Lloyd glanced off into the distance. The brunet couldn't explain what was happening to him, let alone why. He tried to give this prickling a name, nah, it wasn't a prickling, it was more of a feeling. Sometimes it felt good, like sleeping, and more often than not, it felt bad, like a prickling. Lloyd shook his head physically, causing Zelos to tilt his head in confusion.

"Something wrong, Bud?" the red head queried. Lloyd broke away from his thoughts and back to reality. The brunet pursed his lips slightly and looked up at Zelos.

"_Go on, tell him. Tell him about this, this prickling you feel."_

Lloyd furrowed his eyebrows at the whisper. Well, okay, it was getting louder now. Lloyd sighed quietly and then leaned his forehead on Zelos' shoulder. Lloyd was sure that the red head's eyes must have widened in shock, but Lloyd didn't really care. He wanted to know what this prickling, this feeling was all about.

"Zelos, I have a question," the brunet muttered, still leaning on the red head. Lloyd heard Zelos let out a low chuckle. There was a hand on his head to ruffle his hair.

"What might that be, Bud?" replied the Tethe'alla Chosen. Lloyd closed his eyes and tried to focus on how he should describe the prickling, the feeling.

"_Go on now. Tell him that whenever he's around, you feel uneasy, but happy_."

The whisper was getting to be a shout, tugging at his heart, making it ache. Lloyd reached up to clutch the top of Zelos' pink vest jacket. Zelos' hand began to run through Lloyd's hair repeatedly. Lloyd inhaled, trying to calm himself. His heart was thrumming in his chest, but aching at the same time. Lloyd didn't understand it at all! He wanted to know the cause of this! He wanted to make it stop, and if possible, never happen again!

"Lloyd, are you alright?" inquired Zelos, stopping the hand in Lloyd's hair. Lloyd inhaled, attempting to shut out the yell in his heart.

"Sometimes, I feel uneasy, it's like a prickling," Lloyd said. "It makes my heart ache so much."

Another low chuckle.

"Lloyd, you're in love!"

Zelos' voice couldn't be more cheerful.

"_See? See? You love him_."

Lloyd shut his eyes, squeezing them as tight as possible. There wasn't anything wrong with, with, loving Zelos. Lloyd shivered, trying to make sense of his, his love. When could it have possibly started? Was it back on that snow night in Flanoir, when Zelos told him the story of his mother, Mylene's death? Lloyd inhaled sharply, gathering courage.

"_What could possibly come out of telling him? A kiss? Sex? Is that the relationship you want to have?"_

Okay heart, shut up, Lloyd told himself. He removed his forehead from Zelos' shoulder and stared straight and true into the red head's bright, smiling blue eyes. Zelos grinned and tilted his head at the brunet. Lloyd released Zelos' vest jacket from his grip and reached for the Chosen's hand. Lloyd was watching to see the shocked look on Zelos' face. The look relaxed though as Zelos intertwined their fingers. The red head looked at the brunet with a smile.

"Zelos, whenever you're around, I get the prickling, but when you give me attention, it makes me feel happy," Lloyd confessed. "So I think, that I-" the words were getting jumbled, "-Iwithyoulovein." Lloyd used his free hand to promptly hit it against his forehead. There was a low chuckle from Zelos that grew into a hearty laughter. Lloyd's face flushed as his dropped his gaze to his feet. The laughing slowly died and Lloyd felt his face lifted by his chin. Those piercing blue eyes looked right into his brown ones and Lloyd's breath hitched.

"I know what you meant," Zelos smiled, "and my answer to your feelings is…" Zelos drawled out the 'is', leaning his face closer to Lloyd's. The burnet flinched back slightly and squeezed his eyes shut as their lips came into contact. Lloyd felt his cheeks burned as he snaked his arms around Zelos, yearning for more touch. Zelos granted it, moving his hand from Lloyd's chin to the back of his neck. The red head tilted Lloyd's head back, deepening the kiss. Lloyd wrapped his arms tighter around the Tethe'allan Chosen, pressing his body against the latter. Zelos pulled away, but quickly went back to smash his lips against Lloyd's. Lloyd hummed in pleasure, smiling inwardly.

There was a sharp crack, causing the pair to spilt apart. They looked in every direction before looking back at each other. Lloyd stared into Zelos' blue eyes for a second before bursting out into laughter. Zelos smiled at the brunet and leaned down to kiss Lloyd's forehead. He then pulled the brunet closer for a hug.

"_Aren't you going to ask him when he started loving you? You know you want to._"

Lloyd ignored his nagging heart and closed his eyes. His curiosity could be sated later. For now, the prickling finally going away was all that he wanted.

Besides wanting Zelos, of course.

* * *

**Rin: ****LOL. I'm done! :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


End file.
